A Lost Soul
by Independentwriter89
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!David “Gordo” Gordon, a 16 year old orphan boy who lives in a foster house. He starts going to a public school where he meets the one person who will change his life. Will he find his parents? Will he fall in love?
1. The New Kids Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

**A/N: **So I decided to start another story. But I'm not done with the other one. I hope you guys like this. I got this idea from my friend. Of course this is going to focus more on Gordo, because I love him, haha! Hope you guys like this!

**Title: **A Lost Soul

**Summary: **David "Gordo" Gordon, a 16 year old orphan boy who lives in a foster house. He starts going to a public school where he meets the one person who will change his life. Will he find his parents? Will he fall in love?

Chapter 1-The New Kids Past

_It was the first day of school for everyone but for one kid this school was like a puzzle he couldn't figure it out. It was his junior year. Everything was new for him, he had never been in Hillridge before but it felt so familiar for some reason. As he looked around that morning at all the students, some of them were giving him dirty looks, the girls were smiling at him and some just didn't even notice. When he saw all their faces he knew that when they went home, they had somebody waiting for them but he didn't. He probably never would. His past was hard for him to remember but he always did for some reason……_

_In a dark alley there was a 5 year old boy crying on the concrete floor. A lady saw him and called the police. As he saw the sirens flashing around him, all he could say was "mommy". He cried and cried for his mom and dad but no one came. They were gone. He was taken to a foster home immediately since they couldn't find any immediate family members. At his first foster home the head lady called him 'Gordo' instead of David for some reason, so he stuck with it for the rest of life. After the foster home got closed down he never saw that lady again. He moved to many foster homes. He saw his friends get adopted and leave him but he always stayed. He came to a new foster home over the summer which was of course in Hillridge. He met a guy named Chase who was his age, he was also new, they had an almost similar past so they instantly became friends. This new foster home let the kids go to a public school like everyone else so Gordo was happy that at least Chase would be there, he didn't want to be a loner at this new school. He liked his new foster home because it was more free than the other ones, 16 years olds could go out until 9 P.M. on weekdays and until 11 P.M. on weekends and holidays. He didn't want to leave this one like he had to leave the others, but with his luck he would probably have to leave again. He never understood till this day why his parents abandoned him. He didn't even know if they were still alive._

_The bell for first period rang so Chase and Gordo split up and went to there classes. Gordo's first class was Chemistry so he went and sat down on a stool all the way in the back. The desks were 2 to each with stools, it was basically a lab area. He saw students walk in but one caught his eye. It was a blonde girl with green eyes, she had the most beautiful smile. She looked over at him for a second while she was talking to a friend, he smirked a little and turned away. The bell rang again indicating that class had begun._

**Mrs. Smith: **"Hi guys! My name is Mrs. Smith and I will be your chemistry teacher this year. This class is going to be fun and eventful so I'm sure you'll love it. There is syllabuses on each desk so grab that and take it home to read it with your parents then get signed and bring it back as soon as you can ok! First off I have assigned seats for everyone. So lets get started, everyone please get up and come to the front of the class room." she said as everyone moaned.

_Everyone went to the front including Gordo. Some how the blonde girl that caught his eye stood next to him. He was much taller than her, he just couldn't help but look down at her beauty._

**Mrs. Smith: **"And now the first table in the second row will go to…umm Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon." she said causing Gordo to snap his head up at the sound of his name.

_He started to go over to his seat but saw the pretty girl following him, he finally knew her name. As they sat down next to each other, she turned towards him._

**Lizzie: **"Hi, I'm Elizabeth McGuire but my friends call me Lizzie." she said happily smiling at him.

**Gordo: **"I'm David Gordon but my friends call me Gordo. Nice to meet you Lizzie." he said smiling back at her.

**Lizzie: **"I've never seen you here in the last two years, are you new?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah I just moved here over the summer."

**Lizzie: **"Oh cool, maybe I could show you around, if you want?"

**Gordo: **"I'd like that but my friend Chase is new too so you'd have to show him around too."

**Lizzie: **"Oh great! I'll bring along my best friend Miranda. Cool it's a date." she said suddenly.

**Gordo: **"Ok…umm great." he said shocked.

**Mrs. Yue: **"Ok class I hope you like your seats and the person next to you. They'll be your lab partners for the rest of the year."

_Lizzie suddenly turned towards him and smiled at him, he smiled back. They turned there attention back to the teacher even though they couldn't stop thinking about each other. _

**LATER AT LUNCH:**

_Gordo and Chase were sitting at an empty round lunch table in the cafeteria talking about their classes._

**Chase: **"Dude I met this girl in my English class today during 2nd period, she's so hot. Her name is Miranda. She said if I needed anything I could go to her."

**Gordo: **"Don't tell me she's blonde?" he asked hoping he said no.

**Chase: **"No brunette, why?"

**Gordo: **"Good, I met someone too. Her name is Lizzie, she offered to show us around after school today with her best friend."

**Chase: **"Great but I signed us up for football practice today after school." he said hoping he wouldn't get mad.

**Gordo: **"What! What makes you think we'll make the team? And should have asked me first." he said even though he loved to play football.

**Chase: **"Dude, we play at the house a lot. I throw good and you catch good, we make a good team. Plus cheerleaders will be all over us. We have to try something to fit in."

**Gordo: **"How do you know we'll be her in a couple of months huh? We can't commit to anything Chase, because they might drag us away from here too."

**Chase: **"Look this is just for fun man. I mean what do we have to lose?"

**Gordo: **"Alright, I guess we'll go." he said giving in.

_Lizzie started to walk up with her friend to tell Gordo something. _

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, hey! Where are we going to meet and when?"

**Gordo: **"Well we can't after school because we're trying out for the football team so maybe after?" he said hoping she said yes.

**Lizzie: **"Oh really! Well we have cheerleading practice after school too, so we'll meet on the field after, ok?"

**Gordo: **"That's cool, we'll all meet then."

**Chase: **"Hey Miranda! Remember me form English?"

**Miranda: **"Yeah of course! I guess I'll see you after school." she said shyly.

**Chase: **"Yeah! Nice to meet you Lizzie, I'm Chase. Gordo told me about you." he said shaking her hand.

**Lizzie: **"Oh did he? Well it's good to meet you Chase. Gordo this is my best friend Miranda." she said pointing to Miranda.

**Gordo: **"Oh hey Miranda, nice to meet you. Chase told me about you." he said getting back at Chase.

**Miranda: **"It's nice to meet you too." she said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"Well guys we have to go, see you later."

**Miranda: **"Bye guys!" she said as they walked away.

_Chase stared at Miranda and Gordo stared at Lizzie as they were leaving the cafeteria. Maybe this was going to go good after all…._

**A/N: **Please review! Tell me what you think! It's going to get better!


	2. An Orphan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

Chapter 2-An Orphan

_Gordo and Chase went to try out for the football team after school and surprisingly Gordo had a lot of fun. Plus he got to watch Lizzie, practicing at the sidelines. Try outs were over and the coach said he'd post up who made the team the following day. Gordo and Chase took a quick shower in the locker room and went outside to see the girls waiting for them._

**Gordo: **"Hey girls." he said as he only looked at Lizzie.

**Chase: **"Hi girls, great to see you!" he said as he looked at Miranda.

**Lizzie, Miranda: **"Hi!" they said at the same time.

_Gordo went over to Lizzie as Chase went over to Miranda and they started to walk out of the field together, each couple in their own conversations. Lizzie and Miranda showed the boys around Hillridge and they loved it, especially the boys company. The boys decided to walk the girls home. Lizzie and Gordo were walking in the front while Chase and Miranda were walking in the back._

**Chase: **"Hey Gordo!" he yelled from far behind them.

**Gordo: **"What is it?" he said stopping with Lizzie.

**Chase: **"Miranda's house is this way. I'm going to drop her off and I'll meet you at the house."

**Gordo: **"Alright man, see you there. Bye Miranda!"

**Lizzie: **"Bye Miranda, I'll call you later!"

**Miranda: **"Ok by guys!" she yelled back as she and Chase turned down the street.

**Lizzie: **"So you and Chase live next door to each other right?" she asked confused.

**Gordo: **"Well no, not next door. But we live in the same house with a bunch of other kids."

**Lizzie: **"What? What do you mean?"

**Gordo: **"Lizzie…..I live in foster home. Chase and I are orphans." he said a little embarrassed.

**Lizzie: **"Oh wow…..I didn't know. I'm so sorry Gordo." she said sadly.

**Gordo: **"No Lizzie please don't feel sorry for me. My whole life I've been taken to foster homes and I've met a bunch of people who feel sorry for me and I'm sick it."

**Lizzie: **"So what happened to you? Did your parents die?" she asked concerned.

**Gordo: **"I have no idea. They could be dead or alive. When I was 5 a lady found me in a alley. The police searched for my parents and they never found them. So they took me to a foster home and I got moved around to a couple in different states. I never heard news of my parents ever since." he said sadly.

**Lizzie: **"Did you have any close friends or maybe a girlfriend from the other foster homes you were at?" she asked interested.

**Gordo: **"Well I made a lot close friends but I watched them leave me, one by one. I never saw them again and that hurt me you know. I was in Pennsylvania before I came here and I met this girl, her name was Jamie. We became really close over the year and then when summer came a couple adopted her. She of course broke up with me even though she didn't want to. Then I came here in Hillridge over the summer and met Chase and we instantly became close friends."

**Lizzie: **"Wow, I don't think I would ever be able to take that. I mean saying good bye to my friends is one of the hardest things I would have to do in my life. I don't know how you took it."

**Gordo: **"Well I learned a lesson. I should never get too close to someone because in the end I'll end up getting hurt. My life will always be that way until I'm 18 in college." he said laughing it off.

**Lizzie: **"You know maybe this is the last foster home you'll ever be at. You shouldn't hold back on anything. Make friends!" she said smiling at him.

**Gordo: **"Well I believe I already am." he said looking at Lizzie and smiling at her.

_Gordo and Lizzie slowly walked to Lizzie's house. They talked about everything, from the simplest thing like their favorite color to their biggest fears in life. Lizzie was having so much fun with Gordo, she didn't want the day to end. Her hopes were cut short as she saw her house._

**Lizzie: **"Oh, here's my house." she said stopping in front of it.

**Gordo: **"Oh wow, nice house." he said amazed.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks……I had a lot fun with you Gordo."

**Gordo: **"I had fun with you too Lizzie. Thanks for the tour."

**Lizzie: **"Your welcome, bye Gordo." she said as she smiled flirtatiously and going inside.

_Lizzie went into her room and decided to call Miranda immediately._

**Miranda: **"Hello!"

**Lizzie: **"Hey Miranda! I just got home."

**Miranda: **"Oh yeah. So how was it with Gordo?"

**Lizzie: **"It was so fun! Did you know that Gordo and Chase live in a foster home?"

**Miranda: **"Yeah Chase told me, I felt so bad Liz. I mean we have parents but they have nothing." she said feeling bad.

**Lizzie: **"I know. I can never imagine how they feel. Gordo told me that he didn't want to get too close to anyone."

**Miranda: **"You like him don't you Lizzie?" she said catching on.

**Lizzie: **"Well…..yeah I think I do. He's so different then anyone I've been with, he listens to me and I listen to him. It's so fun to just hang out with him plus he's really cute!" she said giggling.

**Miranda: **"Yeah I have admit, he is. What about Ethan? Is it finally over between you two?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah of course. I don't be with him. He thinks he can just choose to be with me whenever he wants. And now that Gordo's here I'm afraid he's going to mess everything up."

**Miranda: **"Well Liz, your going to have to tell him to stay out of it. Gordo seems like a great guy, I think he's the best out of all the guys you've dated."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah he is…..Hey what about you and Chase? What's up with that?"

**Miranda: **"Well, lets just say, I really like him…" she said dreamily.

**Lizzie: **"Oh Miranda, we've both fallen for the new guys!" she said as she laughed with Miranda.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:**

_The next day at school Chase and Gordo went to the list in front of the boys locker room to see if they made the team. They scanned the list for their name._

**Chase: **"Oh yes! I got QB!" he said happily.

**Gordo: **"Congrats man!…..Lets see what I got…….oh cool I'm the wide receiver!" he said happy that he achieved something.

_All of a sudden a guy about their height with long brown hair bumped into them. He also started to scan the list._

**Ethan: **"Like always, I'm the safety. You boys better watch it, I'm might knock you down." he said laughing evilly.

**Gordo: **"Whatever man, just watch where your going next time." he said as he glared at a cocky Ethan.

**Ethan: **"Shut up new kid! By the way stay away from Lizzie, she's my girlfriend ok. My friends have been telling me you've been flirting with her in your class. Stay away, I'm warning you orphan boy…." he said backing away.

**Gordo: **"Hey! Who the hell told you that?" he said starting to get angry.

**Ethan: **"I know everything. Later orphan dumb and orphan dumber." he said as he started to walk away but was stopped short.

**Lizzie: **"Ethan! What you saying! How much ruder can you get?" she asked angrily.

**Ethan: **"Hey babe. Look I was just saying the truth, you know that." he said leaning down to kiss her but Lizzie pushed him away.

**Lizzie: **"We're over Ethan! We have been for over a month now. I've moved on and now you move on too!"

**Ethan: **"That's what you think. Later." he said walking away.

**Lizzie: **"Hey, sorry about that guys." she said facing Gordo and Chase.

**Chase: **"Yeah don't worry about….." he started to say but was cut off by Gordo.

**Gordo: **"How could you Lizzie? You were the only one that knew about Chase and I. You go and tell your boyfriend! What a great friend you are!" he said angrily walking away.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Wait! I didn't tell him." she said more to herself.

**Chase: **"Don't worry Lizzie, I'll talk to him." he said reassuring her.

**A/N: **Please review!


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy with school. My other story will be updated soon for those who read it. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 3-Revelations

_Gordo kind of felt bad for blowing up at Lizzie. Chase was trying to convince him that it wasn't Lizzie who told Ethan._

**Gordo: **"You know what, I should have never trusted her, she's just like the rest of them."

**Chase: **"Gordo, I don't think it was Lizzie who told him. He probably found out somehow. She wouldn't do that to you."

**Gordo: **"Yes she would and Miranda would do the same to you. We're different Chase! They're all spoiled, and have the perfect family, and the perfect house. They have everything! And we have nothing, they like to make us feel miserable."

_While Chase and Gordo were talking in the empty hallway, Lizzie was listening from behind. She was so angry, she walked towards them._

**Lizzie: **"How could you say that Gordo?! You think you can just judge people by the what they have?!"

**Gordo: **"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can. Isn't that what everybody does?!"

**Lizzie: **"No, just the immature jerks do!"

**Gordo: **"Oh so now I'm the jerk!" he said getting very close to her.

**Lizzie: **"Yup! You blame me for something I didn't even do. And you didn't even let me explain!"

**Gordo: **"Well who else would have told him Lizzie, he's your boyfriend."

**Lizzie: **"First off he's my EX boyfriend and secondly the defensive coach is his dad. Did you notice they have the same last name?! So next time get your information right, before you start making accusations!" she said angrily and walked into a nearby classroom.

**Chase: **"I told you, man." he said to a shocked Gordo.

**Gordo: **"I'm such an idiot!" he said as he banged his head against a locker.

_The rest of the school day went miserably for Gordo. He felt really bad for blaming Lizzie. He tried to talk to her after school during and after football practice, but she wouldn't listen. _

_He decided to go to her house after school. He knocked on the door and Mrs. McGuire opened the door._

**Gordo: **"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Lizzie for a minute outside."

**Jo: **"And you are?"

**Gordo: **"Oh, I'm David Gordon. I just moved here, and Lizzie was one of the first people I met here."

**Jo: **"Oh yes she told me about you the other day. She was all smiles when she was talking about you. I'm Jo McGuire, her mother." she said extending her hand out with a big grin on her face.

**Gordo: **"Nice to meet Mrs. McGuire. " he said shaking her hand.

**Jo: **"Let me call her…….Lizzie! You have a visitor!"

_Lizzie ran down the stairs. Her mother gave her a wink as she left for the kitchen. She saw that it was Gordo at the door. She sighed loud enough that even Gordo heard her._

**Lizzie: **"What do you want?"

**Gordo: **"Can I talk to you for a minute outside?" he pleaded.

**Lizzie: **"You've got a minute." she closed the door and stood on the porch with her arms folded across her chest.

**Gordo: **"I'm sorry about earlier today. You were right, I shouldn't have just accused that way. I was just so angry. Every where I've gone, I've been around people like me…..orphans. It pisses me off when people like Ethan make jokes about it. It's hard enough dealing with not having a family." he sighed.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, not everybody is like Ethan. Just because I have family and a house doesn't I'm that much different from you. And Ethan's the one and only jerk in Hillridge, you shouldn't listen to everything he says." she said as her anger towards him washed away.

**Gordo: **"Yeah, I guess your right. Hey, I thought I was a jerk too." he said smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"Well you were……..but not anymore." she said smiling back at him.

**Gordo: **"Thank you………for giving me another chance."

**Lizzie: **"No problem. Oh and congrats on making the team."

**Gordo: **"Yeah thanks, hopefully I'll get to play the whole season."

**Lizzie: **"What do you mean?"

**Gordo: **"They can send me to another foster home at anytime. They tell me, I pack a bag and leave."

**Lizzie: **"I never knew that. Well I hope you never have to leave. I like having you around."

**Gordo: **"Yeah me too."

_The next day as Gordo was leaving with Chase to go to school, he was stopped by Matt, the head representative of the foster home. Chase left as he stayed behind._

**Gordo: **"What's up Matt, is time for me to leave?" he said joking around.

**Matt: **"No, not yet. Actually I called you in for a more serious matter. It seems we've come on some information regarding your family."

**Gordo: **"What do you mean?"

**Matt: **"Well, we've found your mother. She lives right here in Hillridge. She changed her last name, so it was hard to track her down but somehow we did."

**Gordo: **"I…..wha…..how…….what does this mean?"

**Matt: **"Well nothing as of yet. You can go see her after school if you'd like. But she doesn't know that your going to visit her. Then we'll go on from there."

**Gordo: **"Ok, umm can you give me her address."

**Matt: **"Yes let me write it down. Her name is Roberta Jennings." he said as he wrote down her address.

**Gordo: **"After all these years, I can't believe she's alive."

**Matt: **"This is your chance to see her, not everybody is as lucky as you." he said as he handed Gordo the paper.

**AT SCHOOL:**

_Gordo walked into school still shocked at what he had just found out. He walked to his locker and saw Chase, Miranda, and Lizzie talking. _

**Gordo: **"Hey guys."

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, hey we were waiting for you."

**Chase: **"What's wrong man? You look like you saw a ghost." he said laughing a little.

**Gordo: **"I just found out my mom's alive. And she's right here in Hillridge."

**Miranda: **"That's good isn't it. You don't look that excited."

**Gordo: **"That's because I don't know who my own mother is. And I'm afraid to find out."

**Lizzie: **"You want me to come with you?" she said touching his shoulder.

**Gordo: **"Yeah, I'd like that."

**Lizzie: **"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you."

**A/N: **Hope you like it! Next chapter will focus on Gordo's visit with his mom. Review!!!


	4. It’s Complicated

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 4-It's Complicated

_**"Who knows what true happiness is, not the conventional word.. but the naked terror. To the lonely themselves, that wears a mask, the most miserable outcast hugs some memory.. or some illusion."-Joseph Conrad **_

_After school had somehow rolled around pretty fast for Gordo. He felt like time was moving faster than he really wanted it to. He wanted to meet his mother but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her._

_Lizzie met up with him and they took the bus to his mothers house. The neighborhood his mom lived in wasn't all that great, there were no houses they were just a bunch of apartments. They got out of the bus and started looking for her place._

**Lizzie: **"I think this is it Gordo……look there's her door, 1A."

**Gordo: **"Wow that was quick, I was hoping it would take longer for us to find it."

**Lizzie: **"Your going to have to face her sooner or later. You want me to come with you?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah…..please."

_They went up to her door and he softly knocked on it. A women with dark brown hair opened the door and looked up at him confused._

**Gordo: **"Uhhh…….hi."

**Roberta: **"Don't tell me your selling something…..cause if you are I'm not going to buy it! I'm all out of money and I want you guys to stop bothering me!" she yelled starting to close the door but Gordo didn't let her.

**Gordo: **"No, wait! I just need a minute of your time. I was wondering if there is a Roberta Jennings here?"

**Roberta: **"Yes that's me, and you are?"

**Gordo: **"Gor…..I mean David Gordon." he said hoping she knew.

**Roberta: **"Look David I….wait did you just say Gordon?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah…"

**Roberta: **"Your……but you can't be….."

**Gordo: **"I'm your son."

_Roberta raised her eyebrows at him, confused and disbelieving._

**Roberta: **"I can't believe you're here. Please……both of you come in." she said opening the door so they could go inside.

_Gordo looked at her place and thought that is was fairly small. But that didn't matter to him at that moment. He sat down on the bigger couch with Lizzie next to him while Roberta sat on a kitchen chair because she only had one couch in the apartment._

**Roberta: **"So…..this must be your girlfriend?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows as she looked at Lizzie with a small smile.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie! Oh no….umm….we're just really good friends." he said nervously.

**Roberta: **"Oh….well you have a very pretty friend." she said smiling at the blonde.

_Lizzie looked over at Gordo, his face was red as an apple. She smiled at how much cuter he was when he was nervous._

**Roberta: **"So David…..how old are you now, 15?"

**Gordo: **"I'm 16."

**Roberta: **"Oh wow…..I can't believe you're all grown up." she said looking down at her hands.

**Gordo: **"Where is my dad?" he asked starting to get angry at her for some reason.

**Roberta: **"Somewhere here in Hillridge. He left me a few years ago when I found out I have……never mind. But I don't think you want to see him."

**Gordo: **"How would you know what I want?! You don't even know who I am…."

**Roberta: **"You're right but he's just a drunk. All he does is drink and watch TV."

**Gordo: **"Is that why you guys left me in an alley? Because you two were too busy getting drunk together." he couldn't hold it in anymore.

**Roberta: **"It's complicated……you don't I understand."

**Gordo: **"I think I understand very well alright. I just came by to see you. I don't need or want anything from ok."

**Roberta: **"I understand why your so mad son. We……I never meant to hurt you. The day I lost you……time and life stopped for me……." she said as a tear slid down her cheek as she remembered that day.

**Gordo: **"Look don't cry. All these years growing up in a foster home without parents has been really hard for me."

**Roberta: **"You know when we left you, I was barely 17 years old. I fell in love with a guy that I thought would take care of me and our child but I was wrong……" she said looking down.

**Gordo: **"Look……we have to go. I'll call you and we'll have dinner one night together." he said as he got up.

_Gordo thought he had heard enough for now……._

**A/N: **Sorry that it's very short but I'll update sooner. Please review!


	5. Always and Forever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating! Thanks for the reviews and review some more.

Chapter 5-Always and Forever

"_**When so many are lonely as seem to be lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone."-Tennessee Williams**_

_It had been weeks since Gordo visited his mom. He felt he wasn't ready to see her again. It was so hard for him to face her because he was still angry at her and him._

_Gordo and Lizzie had become much closer since his visit to his moms house. They were always spending any free time they had with each other. And Miranda and Chase had been doing the same. _

**Lizzie: **"Hi, Gordo!" she said as she approached his locker.

**Gordo: **"Hey Liz, you ready to go?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah but are you sure you want to miss football practice, I mean the seasons starting and he might not let you play."

**Gordo: **"No it's fine. It's not going to hurt the team if I miss one practice. Besides I'd rather hang out with you" he touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

_Lizzie's heart melted every time he looked at her with his big blue eyes. She had had feelings for him every since she had started to talk to him. She knew it was hard for him to let people in and be cared for. All she could do was hope that he would feel the same way about her just as she felt for him. _

_Gordo on the other hand really liked Lizzie too but he was afraid to be in a relationship with someone. He didn't know if he could love someone or let someone love him. Lizzie was an amazing girl but he didn't want to hurt her. For now he thought it was better if they were just friends. There was just too much drama in his life right now._

**Lizzie: **"So have you talked to your mom since our last visit?" she said as they were walking to the mall.

**Gordo: **"No….I really don't want to see her right now."

**Lizzie: **"Why? I mean she's your mother. You finally have the chance to be with your family, you know."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie my family abandoned me. They left me to live my life alone with people I didn't even know. You seriously expect me to run into her arms and forgive for everything. I just……I can't do that."

**Lizzie: **"I know but at some point you're going to have to forgive her. You don't know what she was going through at that time. You should talk to her, it's the right thing to do."

**Gordo: **"Your amazing. You know when to listen and you always tell me the right thing to do. You're the only person who gets me" he said smirking at her.

**Lizzie: **"Well of course. You're like one of my best friends now" she said smiling back at him.

_**Best friends**__, she thought. Maybe that's all they would ever be._

_The rest day went by quick and simple. Lizzie and Gordo managed to go in every store at the mall. Lizzie bought a bunch of clothes while Gordo was stuck carrying her bags. When they left the mall it was dark outside._

**Lizzie: **"So how was our adventure?" she said smiling up at him.

**Gordo: **"Well umm, besides carrying all your bags which I'm still doing. It was actually pretty fun."

**Lizzie: **"Why is that?"

**Gordo: **"Because…..I got to spend the day with you" he said looking down at her.

_They looked into each others eyes with smiles plastered on their faces. Both their hands attached to each other like magnets. They were still walking and holding hands and for both of them it felt so right. As they got to Lizzie's front door they both let go immediately. _

**Gordo: **"Well I had a lot of fun. We definitely should do this again."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, we make a pretty good team."

**Gordo: **"Yeah we do. You know even with everything happening in my life. You're the one thing that's good about it. I just hope I don't lose you too…everyone leaves me."

**Lizzie: **"Listen Gordo people do leave. But I can never leave you. You can do and say things that are mean and annoying but I'll still always be there. So you know what I'm hooked to you for life" she smiled up at him and held his hands.

**Gordo: **"You mean that?"

**Lizzie: **"I do. I just hope you want me in your life too" she looked down at the floor embarrassed but still holding his hand.

_Gordo took a hold of her chin and raised her head up, their eyes met._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie McGuire, I'll always want you in my life. Always and forever" he said smiling.

_Lizzie looked at him with the biggest smile on her face. Her urge to kiss him increased and she couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaned down slowly trying to close the gap between their faces. Just as they were about to kiss………_

**Gordo: **"I…….I have to go" he said immediately letting her go.

_He raced down the porch stairs and tried to getaway as fast as possible._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Wait I….I guess I'll see you tomorrow!?" she yelled but he had already left.

_Lizzie's heart ached, he had shot her down. She felt like crying but swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly went inside so no one would know._

_As for Gordo he felt like an idiot. He tried to kiss her…..he wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't. Something was holding him back. He didn't want to hurt her like they hurt him._

_Lizzie knew Gordo had some feelings toward her but he was holding back. She didn't know why but she planned on breaking down those walls he had up. Because if he would let her, she'd never hurt him._

**A/N**: Review and I'll update soon! I promise.


End file.
